SULFUR Division, Special Agent Dean Winchester
by PaBurke
Summary: There’s a sub-division of the FBI called the SULFUR Unit. They hire some familiar faces and hunt down the supernatural within the greyer boundaries of the law all over the United States. AU


FBI Agent Winchester, SULFUR Division

By PaBurke

Spoilers: As AU as this thing is, it still has slight spoilers for W/OaT season one and SPN 'In My Time of Dying.'

Summary: There's a sub-division of the FBI called the SULFUR Unit. They hire some familiar faces and hunt down the supernatural within the greyer boundaries of the law all over the United States. This allows them to interact with some of my other favorite TV procedural dramas.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. I'm playing in both universes.

Rating: PG-13

*

At 7:20am, sixty-two year old Vicky Kaplan walked out of her downtown apartment and to the nearest subway station to catch the 7:31 route to her secretarial job twenty blocks away. She never arrived at work. Her employer called her house at 8:15 to check and see that everything was all right. At 8:30, he called another employee with later work hours to stop by and make Vicky wasn't sick or hurt. The apartment doorman told the second employee that Vicky had left for the day and that was when the FBI was called. A search of Vicky's normal route to the subway revealed her purse, with thirty-nine dollars in cash and four credit cards in a dumpster outside of the subway station.

(I_Four Hours Missing_/I)

Special Agent in Charge Jack Malone walked into his team's bullpen and asked, "What do we have?"

"Single. Was married and divorced thirty years ago," Danny started. "It was messy. Domestic abuse. It doesn't seem like she's dated much in the meantime. She has one married sister and doesn't get along with her brother-in-law. She also seems to spoil her nieces and their children."

Martin was next to report in. "Her finances were tight, not much of a savings account, especially for her age, but she pays off her credit cards almost every month. She has three cats and most of her money goes to vet bills or to buy things for her family."

"Sam?" Jack asked the next agent in line.

"She's relatively well-liked at work. The worse thing anyone can say about her is that she's a bit of a gossip and knows how to hold a grudge. She's reliable for arriving on time but tends to have a few more doctor appointments than others her age."

Vivian volunteered more information. "According to her family, she hasn't mentioned anything scaring her or annoying her or any problems whatsoever. And she would. She certainly has ample opportunity. She keeps in daily e-mail contact with most of them. She calls her sister and/or one of her two nieces every other day."

"Okay," Jack started handing out assignments. "Danny, follow up on the ex. Thirty years is a long time but I want to make sure that it's dead. Sam, follow up on the grudge thing and try to tap into the office gossip, Vicky might have found out something that threatened someone. Martin, chase down all of her doctors. We need to know all of her health conditions. Vivian, you and I are going to talk to the brother-in-law."

***

(I_ Six Hours Missing_/I)

"Well?"

"It's not the ex," Danny said. "The guy had a drinking problem and has been sober for twenty-five years and is married again. If he's hitting the new wife, she's not showing any signs. They both expressed concern for Vicky and tried to assist in anyway possible. A little too helpful, but Vicky would never accept an apology from him and he still feels guilty."

Martin was the next one to speak. "She is sixty-two and her body is falling apart. She has arthritis, high blood pressure and a heart problem. She is also being treated for mild depression. They're controlling the problems that they can with medicine."

"Which she left in her purse," Vivian reminded.

Jack ordered, "Martin, count up her anti-depressants. I want to make sure that she hasn't stopped taking them."

Martin was halfway across the room, when he was stopped by two agents, both of them taller than him.

"Marty?" one asked.

"Do I know you?"

"It was a long time ago. We're looking for Special Agent Jack Malone."

Jack lifted his head at his name and turned to the approaching agents. Martin led them to the conference area with a confused look on his face.

"Agents Winchester, SULFUR division," the shorter one introduced. "We're taking over the case."

"Excuse me," surely Jack hadn't heard right. He had heard about the renegade division but there were so few of them and none of them stationed in a city outside of DC that he had never met one of their field agents. Like every other FBI agent he had met, Jack didn't even know what the acronym SULFUR stood for. He was surprised at how young the two men were.

The taller of the two had dived right into the paperwork. It was apparent that he was looking for something. The talker headed straight for the map Martin had tacked to the whiteboard. He was tracing the route with calloused fingertips. "It's the right time and location."

The taller one found something in the forensic report. "Dean, look at this."

Dean accepted the report and nodded in agreement. "Definitely one of ours." Then he started taking down everything Missing Persons had added to the board to help their case.

"Oh, good, I caught up with you." A new agent entered the conversation. He was older, African American and looking harried. He was moving stiffly, as if his suit hid wounds.

Both of the young men frowned. "Have you recovered from your injuries?" the tall one confirmed Jack's suspicions.

"Did Singer finish briefing you already?" Dean asked. "He has a lot of Intel to pass along.

"Yes," the new agent stressed. He noticed the BAU and offered his hand to Jack. "Special Agent Victor Hendrickson."

"Formally of the OPR," the chatty Winchester added with a mischievous grin.

"Dean," the tall one chided.

"Yes Sammy," Dean answered with faux innocence.

Sam turned to Hendrickson. "We're still chasing Lilith," he warned.

Hendrickson paled slightly, but spoke firmly. "I do owe her."

Dean shrugged. "I'd warn you about making it personal, but that'd be hypocritical. Since you're here you can fill out the paperwork transferring the case."

"I already filled it out." Hendrickson handed the papers to Jack. "If you'll just sign here."

"I like it," Dean grinned. "Our own paper bit…"

"Dean," Sam warned.

Jack accepted the forms and they appeared to be in order. "I'm going to make some calls confirming this."

Dean waved his hand, unconcerned. "Hurry it up; Kaplan's old and little. She's not going to survive long in the company of Lilith."

Jack hurried to his office where his phone was already ringing. With a sinking heart, Jack admitted that for the moment, he was going to have to let the 'Agents Winchester' walk off with his case.

***

Jack had heard that Deputy Director Victor Fitzgerald was in New York for some conference and tracked the man down to the office that Fitzgerald had requisitioned for the duration. He knocked on the door and had a sinking feeling about his request as Fitzgerald raised his head with a stern look.

Jack jumped right into the middle of the mess. "Victor, it's our case. We can work with the agents, even let them take the lead."

Victor glared. "What do you know about the SULFUR department?"

Jack took a mental step back. It was a rather straightforward question for the deputy director, but not what he was expecting. "They work on some highly classified cases that never go to court. I'm surprised that you slapped an OPR agent on them at all, even more surprised that Agent Hendrickson asked to be transferred to the department during the course of his investigation. Special Agent Ellen Harvelle runs the department out of DC. She had an unknown number of teams that travel countrywide following cases that peak their interest." Victor remained unmoved, so Jack added the information that he had learned in the course of observing the Winchesters. "Unlike the rest of the Bureau, the teams are small and seem to be made up of family members. And they allow young agents to run the show."

"That's because children who grow up in the presence of a SULFUR agent have a better success and survival rate. Special Agent John Winchester, the current agent Winchesters' father, had twenty years of experience and many successes under his belt and still ended up dead this year."

"Survival rate?" Jack echoed. Sure the Winchesters had mentioned that Hendrickson had been hurt, but he had assumed that was merely because the man was coming straight from an office to the street.

"Yes. Seventy-five percent of all people who run across a SULFUR case end up dead, be they agents or civilians. Are you prepared to be the last agent standing in your unit?" Victor challenged and all Jack could see was a father trying valiantly to protect his only son. This had nothing to do with politics. Victor was not going to be convinced to chance his mind.

"Will you at least tell me what SULFUR stands for?" Jack might be prepared to walk away but he didn't want to walk away empty-handed.

"No. And you should thank God that you don't know. A lot of people go missing in New York everyday, find another one." That was a direct order. Victor glanced pointedly at his office door and Jack took the hint.

*


End file.
